


Frustration Leads to ...

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan turns his frustration into something much more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration Leads to ...

Pairing: Qui/Obi of course

Catagory: PWP, POV

Rating: NC-17

Archive: MA, anyone else please ask

Disclaimers: All things Star Wars, including these two gorgeous men, belongs to the almighty George.  
I am just borrowing the boyz and will return them when I'm done, hopefully much happier. I write for  
the sheer joy of it. No money is being made from this.

Summary: Obi-Wan turns his frustration into something much more fun.

Author's notes: Thanks as always to Monalee for her great beta/editing skill, though I can never  
resist those last minutes changes so all mistakes are my own. After pages and pages of angst and  
denial for my current epic, my Obi muse refused to talk to me unless I let him have sex. We all know  
how pushy Obi-Wan can be so this is the result. //Is telepathy//. Hope you enjoy.

Feedback: Please, it's it definitely makes this writer's world go round. Onlist or off at  
kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting at the opposite end of the long dining table, I barely restrained releasing the sigh of frustration that welled up within me as I looked over at Qui-Gon. After spending the majority of the past lunar cycle half a planet apart, I had barely spent a half hour in the same room with him before we had to come down to this banquet celebrating the election we had just overseen. The meal had lasted only an hour but this seemly endless stream of speeches had been going on for three hours and showed no sign of ending anytime soon.

Day after day of overseeing the tedious voting process while dealings with myriads of politicians compounded by night after night sleeping alone had stretched the limits of my Jedi serenity. I tried to pay attention to the droning voice but boredom had rendered my mind unable to process anymore of this meaningless drivel. Well boredom and the fact that I was very, very horny. I had spent a full cycle away from my lover and Master and these last few hours had pushed my control almost to the breaking point.

Unable to tear my eyes away from that beloved face across the room, I gave up even trying to listen. I found myself mesmerized by the sight of Qui-Gon’s serene posture as he focused his attention on the newly elected Prime Minister expounding on his plans for the country. He was sitting back in his chair, looking totally relaxed, one hand wrapped around the bowl of his wine flute. My eyes shifted and locked on those fingers encircling the glass and a shiver of desire rushed through me as I picture those same fingers wrapped around my cock. Their position splayed across the crystal was identical to the way they held me and it took very little for me to imagine them stroking me. Within seconds, my body began to react to that mental image, my penis thickening and lengthening until the fabric of my leggings was straining.

//The Prime Minister’s speech seems to be having an interesting effect on you, Padawan.// Qui-Gon’s laughing voice echoed over our bond.

I fought the blush that attempted to rise at his teasing and retorted dryly. //You are fully aware that there is only one person of capable of having this effect on me.//

//I am half a room away from you. How can you possibly blame your current condition on me?// he sent in an all too innocent mental tone.

//Because you're so damned irresistible, that's why,// I huffed across the bond. He twirled his glass absently as we conversed with no outward sign that he was doing anything but focusing his full attention on the Minister's words. Hard as I fought it, I continued to react to the sight before me, imagining those hands holding me, touching me, penetrating me. I closed my eyes, hoping that taking away the temptation would help my control but the mental image was seared into my brain.

//It appears that I will have to devise some additional exercises in control for you, Padawan,// echoed in my head, but his amused mental tone took the sting out of his rebuke.

Before I could think up a suitable retort, my eyes flew open as I felt invisible fingers ghosting across my chest. I fought back a groan as those phantom fingers reached a nipple and tweaked it to hardness. //Master// I screamed over the bond but the fingers didn’t stop, just moved to the other side to repeat their torturous touches.

//Focus, Obi-Wan. Feel the sensations then allow them to flow through you,// accompanied the husky chuckle that echoed in my head.

I closed my eyes again, trying to use my training to regain control of my traitorous body. I had actually managed to diminish my arousal when that phantom hand slid down the center of my chest to the swatch of hair below my waistband. I jerked in my chair and smiled weakly when the diplomat seated beside me looked over at me questioningly. //Please, it's too much,// I begged mentally, as that hand inched its way to my swelling shaft.

Suddenly the Prime Minister's voice stopped and the phantom fingers disappeared with it. Everyone seated at the tables rose to their feet and applause swelled through the room. As I joined in the standing ovation, I was glad that we had not had time to change into our formal uniforms and that my cream colored tunic was long enough to hide the bulge in my leggings.

As the applause ended and the Minister stepped down from the podium, people left the tables and lined up to offer their final congratulations. Because of the role we had played supervising the election, Qui-Gon was taken to the head of the line and I took my traditional place at his side. Within moments, we had given our congratulations and again been thanked for all our efforts. With final well wishes, we took our leave of the Minister and headed in the direction of our guest quarters.

The hallways of the parliament building were crowded so our conversation kept to ordinary topics. The evening was pleasant and the walk once we left the confines of the building was very enjoyable. My need to be alone in the privacy of our rooms warred with the comfort of a lovely stroll through the gardens, with the lure of the Living Force singing between us finally winning out. We dawdled as we made our way back, happy for any time together after our cycle of separation.

It wasn't until we finally made our way back to our rooms, that I remembered Qui-Gon's teasing in the dining room and I turned to him with a scowl. "Did you enjoy your little taunts and torments during the speeches?"

"If you had been able to remain focused on the Minister's oration, it would not have been necessary," he drawled, a smile forming in his beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes shifted from amused to predatory as he backed me in the direction of his bedroom and added in a husky tone, "Perhaps we should spend the evening performing repeated exercises in control."

I shivered at the lust in his eyes and voice as we moved as mirror images, until the backs of my knees were pressed against the edge of the bed. He leaned forward and took my mouth in a passionate kiss, tasting and exploring until I was panting and breathless. I grabbed at his shoulders, attempting to pull him back to me but he stepped out of my reach. "Qui-Gon, please."

He pressed a finger to my lips. "Shush. Patience, love. Consider it a lesson in restraint," he whispered before taking my mouth again.

I melted into the kiss, enjoying the way he was thoroughly devouring my mouth, until I felt him starting to pull away. In that instant, I pounced, grabbing handfuls of his tunic in my fists and collapsing back onto the bed. The combination of leveraging my weight and catching him unawares achieved my goal and Qui-Gon tumbled onto the bed with me. “Control and restraint can wait for another day,” I growled. “Right now I just want you to touch me. All I could think about during that endless litany of speeches was how badly I wanted to feel your hands on me.”

He rolled up onto one elbow and peered down at me with a devilish grin. “Make up your mind, Obi-Wan. A little while ago you were complaining about me touching you.”

I grabbed his free hand and pressed it firmly against my clothed chest. “Real touches - not phantom fingers. It’s been too long since I’ve felt your hands on my skin, had them claim my body.”

After a quick but probing kiss, Qui-Gon rolled onto his knees beside me, his hands sliding beneath the layers of my tunics. “You should get rid of these then,” he ordered, as the fingers of one hand closed over my nipple.

I jumped off the bed, toed off my boots and stripped the clothes from my body in a matter of seconds before turning to pull him to his feet. I ignored the raised eyebrow as I peeled his belt, sash and tunics from his body and pushed his leggings and linens down to his boot tops. Shoving him to sit on the bed, I pulled off his boots and the fabric bunched at his ankles then pressed him down onto his back and covered his naked body with mine. “Yes,” I moaned as I rocked gently against him, relishing the heat of his skin against mine.

He wrapped his arms around me and dropped a light kiss to my chin. “It could take some time for me to touch you everywhere, love, so maybe I should take the edge off for you,” he rumbled as he pressed us tighter together.

I shivered at the desire in his voice and could barely manage a whispered, “Oh gods, please,” as I buried my face against his neck in a vain effort at regaining control. After propping two pillows behind his shoulders to change his angle, his large hands cupped my ass as he directed me up his body. I raised my eyes and met his as I inched my way up his broad chest and the lust and need that darkened those love filled eyes almost broke the thin hold I had on my control. His hands moved to my hips, guiding me to my knees and pulling me forward until my leaking penis brushed his closed lips.

“Mmmmm,” he muttered as his tongue licked off the fluid collecting in the slit and I moaned deep in my throat. “Delectable,” he added as his tongue circled the head, licking and lapping until I was trembling. He fingers pressed into my thighs as he shifted me forward a bit and I yelled when he sucked my full length into the warm wetness of his mouth. The feel of him surrounding me was so overwhelming that my hands went automatically to his head, wrapping firmly in his hair as I struggled for control. Part of me wanted to prolong the experience, melt into the sensations that he was creating until they were all that existed. But the rest of me wanted release, needed release, more than anything else. In the end it had just been too long and my need won out, my orgasm pulsing into Qui-Gon’s mouth after only a few more sucks and licks. The hands on my hips were the only things that kept me from collapsing as the tremors coursed through my body.

His tongue and lips continued to caress me until the trembling in my body subsided. After placing a gentle kiss on the head, he allowed my penis to slip from between his lips and gave me a sly smile. "Was that what you needed, love?"

I slid back until our hips were inline, draped my body over his, rocked against his hardness and placed my lips against his ear. "Although a good beginning, there is much more I need and want with you tonight." I ran my tongue along the whorl then felt him startle as I nipped none too gently on the lobe. "I hope you have been getting enough rest during this cycle we have been apart since I do not expect that you will be getting any sleep this night." I swallowed the moan that my words caused as I took his mouth in a passionate kiss. His taste was intoxicating, the tang of my come overlaying the woody flavor of the wine he had drunk earlier and his natural zest and I wanted to nothing more than to continuing exploring his mouth.

After taking a moment to pull out the leather strip holding back Qui-Gon's hair, I wrapped my hands into the silken mass and kissed him again after a quick breath. I stroke my tongue into his mouth, tasting and exploring while dueling with his, losing myself in this simple pleasure I had been denied for so long. When I finally pulled back, we were both panting and my renewed erection was sliding deliciously against his. I lifted my head so that I could look into his eyes and said, "gods, I've missed you."

"I have missed you too, my own. I just have a few more years of practice at dealing with such things," Qui-Gon replied as he reached up and stroked my cheek with his thumb. He wrapped one arm around my waist, pulled us tighter together and sighed heavily. "It feels so good just to have you in my arms."

Although this poignant admission coming from my normally oh so controlled Master surprised me, it also reminded me of his earlier words. I pressed down until our cocks rubbed together again and murmured huskily. "I have spent the last twenty seven nights without the comfort of your arms around me. Your arms are just one of a number of things I plan on having on me and inside me before the sun rises."

He let out a throaty laugh even as his eyes darkened with desire. "Yes, I do remember you being rather insistent about your plans for this evening."

I leaned back down and kissed him gently as I untangled my hands from his hair. "Yes and for now those plans consist of having my lips and mouth touching various parts of your body." Without giving him a chance to object, I attached my lips to the most sensitive spot on his neck, kissing, licking and nipping before sucking a dark passion mark onto the creamy skin. With a last soothing lick to the reddened patch, I slid down until my lips rested on a brown nipple. It took only a couple of swipes of my tongue to harden the dark nub before I sucked the tempting flesh into my mouth. I suckled on it for a few moments then shifted to repeat the gesture on the other side.

I could feel his arousal spiking both through our bond and in the way he squirmed and writhed beneath my lips. I nipped gently at the nipple in my mouth one last time then licked and kissed my way along the light dusting of hair that mapped the path down the center of his chest. I poked my tongue into his navel and felt him squirm in reaction to the ticklish touch. I buried my nose into the nest of dark curls that framed his groin, inhaling deeply for a moment before kissing my way lower.

A groan of frustration filled the air when I bypassed his leaking penis to kiss and nip along his hip bones. I chuffed out a laugh as I reached his thigh and sucked a small passion mark to the surface. "Weren't you the one counseling me to patience a few minutes ago, my Master? Hard to be on the other side, isn’t it?"

I felt him draw on the Force for control as he replied in a mock growl, "Especially when I have a devilish imp who insists on turning the tables on me by using every trick I have ever even shown him a glimpse of."

"Well, you have always said that I am a quick study," I replied as I inched my way closer to the one place I had so far ignored. I nuzzled my nose against the soft skin of his sac for a moment then moved to lick at the base of his shaft. The silken hardness felt wonderful under my tongue as I slowly licked from base to tip. I lapped at the fluid leaking from the tiny slit before duplicating my path along the other side.

"Obi-Wan, please," he moaned as I repeated the motions a second and third time. My breath hitched as I stopped my ministrations to look up at him. His head was pressed back into the pillows behind him, his eyes hooded, his hands clutched in the bedding at his sides and every muscle in his upper body was wrought with sexual tension. The knowledge that I could reduce my staid Master to this need-filled mass was more than I could ignore so with a last teasing lick I took his penis into my mouth.

I pleasured him with my lips and tongue as I sucked the hard flesh as deeply as I could. His hips bucked forward as I slid one hand to cup his sac and I could feel them tightening in a signal of his impending release. Suddenly I wanted, no needed more that this and I could feel Qui-Gon's matching need echoing through the bond. I pulled my mouth from him with a satisfying pop, slid my legs to the outside of his and knelt up.

After calling my belt to my hand with a very frivolous use of the Force, I pulled out the tube of lube that was always buried in one of the pouches, tossed the belt aside then rolled off to lie on my back as I handed the tube to Qui-Gon. "As much I was enjoying touching you and giving you pleasure, after being apart for so long it's not enough for either of us." I spread my legs and lifted my knees so that I could rest my feet on the bed. "Prepare me, please, then join us as we both crave."

"With pleasure," he acquiesced with a husky growl as he positioned himself to kneel between my spread legs. I could almost hear his breathing get heavier as he squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He brought his coated fingers to my opening as he leaned forward and kissed me passionately. A finger slid into me as his tongue pressed passed my lips, the two penetrating me in a matching rhythm.

The kiss continued as one finger became two but I broke the kiss as he attempted to increase to three. "Enough, already. Take me, please." I grabbed his hand and curled it around his erection, coating the thick shaft with the remaining gel.

He picked up my legs, resting them against his chest as he slid forward until the head of his shaft was pressing against my anus. "Yes," we both cried simultaneously as he penetrated me. The initial sting of entry had dissolved into pleasure by the time I felt his balls slap against my ass. He stopped once he was fully within me, struggling to delay the inevitable but I would have no part of it.

"Move, damn it," I growled, shifting my hips to push him deeper inside me. "Slow is for later. Right now I need to know that you love me, need me and want me as desperately as I do you. Claim me, Qui-Gon; show me I'm yours."

"So good, Obi-Wan. So tight, so hot," he groaned as he started to move. Then words were lost as he pounded into me, filling me physically and mentally until I could no longer tell where I ended and he began.

It was over almost before it began, the cycle apart proving too much for either of us. He moaned my name as he reached between us to wrap his hand around my cock, stroking roughly just the way I liked it and I was coming. I think I screamed his name as I pulsed my release over his fist and felt his essence flooding inside me. I opened my eyes just in time to see him throw his head back as his orgasm washed over him. I couldn't see his eyes but his mouth was open, the tendons in his long neck taunt and straining. I watched as the tremors in the broad chest faded and he came back to himself. His eyes opened slowly to look down at me with such tenderness and he was so exquisitely handsome that I thought my heart would stop with the love I felt for him.

"I love you, Obi-Wan," he declared fervently as he slipped from my body and moved to lie beside me.

I curled into his arms, mindless of the stickiness that coated our stomachs, wanting nothing more than to lay in the comfort of his embrace. "Sometimes I think love is too weak a word for what I feel for you," I whispered against his skin. "You are my world, Qui-Gon. My reason for awakening each morning and my sole motivation for enduring all the trials and tribulations of our lives." I placed my ear against the center of his chest, losing myself in the soft echo of his heartbeat. My plans for the night weren't over by a long shot but for now I was happy just to lay here snuggled against my lover's chest, content to know that no matter what our lives as Jedi required of us, I would always have the love of the man beside me to sustain me.


End file.
